


Bike Reclamation Day

by holdouttrout



Series: Jack Built [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually a ficlet tag set between Geneeste's <a href="http://jack-built.livejournal.com/6612.html">Mary Steenburgen, Eat Your Heart Out</a> and <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jack_built/8611.html">You're A Cruel God, George Lucas</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike Reclamation Day

The doors had been replaced, sports paraphernalia had been exchanged (on both sides), and Sam's cable package had reverted to its normal, geeky state.

Jack had to admit that things might have gotten a bit out of hand. He supposed that, technically, they'd both committed what might be construed as felonies.

But it had been awfully fun.

Since their argument in the middle of the building, Sam hadn't spoken to him at all. Every time she saw him, she looked away as fast as she could, turning just a little bit red. It was driving him nuts, but he couldn't see a way to get around her defenses--which included things such as using her fire escape to leave the building, holding up newspapers as she walked across the lobby, and always being in a hurry.

She was great at avoiding him, but terrible at trying to remain unseen.

Jack had taken care of a small maintenance issue, but most people were settled already for the weekend, so he'd settled down to flip aimlessly through the TV channels.

He heard it start raining, but it didn't register until he heard a large crash and someone running full-tilt down the stairs.

He was going to pretend that it wasn't sad he knew it was Sam by her footsteps.

There was quiet for a few minutes, and then, unexpectedly, a knock at his door.

He got up with a sigh and walked over.

"Coming, coming!"

If it was McKay with another request for...anything...he was going to shoot the man.

He pulled open the door, and froze. It was Sam, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"You have my bike, right?"

He blinked at her.

"I gave it back a week ago."

She bit her lip, and he noticed that she was drenched. And that there was a drop of water just barely hanging from her lips.

"It's just," she paused, and then starting talking in a rush, "I'm not accusing you or anything, but I don't remember you actually giving the bike back, but I thought it was outside on the rack and it isn't there now."

Jack leaned his weight against the door frame and thought. "No--I'm sure I gave it back. I bought a new lock for--"

He snapped his fingers.

"Wait--no--I bought the lock, but got interrupted..."

He traveled back into his apartment. After a moment, Sam followed him, but stopped just barely inside the door until he beckoned at her.

She went, reluctantly. He led her down the hall and opened the door to the third bedroom. Inside was her bike, perfectly dry and safe.

She felt a rush of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought it had been stolen."

Jack shifted, and Sam noticed. "I mean--really stolen."

And finally, finally, there was a hint of a grin. Jack returned it.

After a long pause, Jack said, "You've been avoiding me."

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but stopped short and ducked her head. "Maybe."

There was another long stretch of silence. Finally, Sam cleared her throat and moved to take the bike.

Before she reached it, Jack touched her arm. "Actually," he said calmly, "I think I'll keep it."

She frowned at him. "What? But it's my bike!"

He shrugged. "I know. But you need somewhere to put it, and I have plenty of room. Plus, this way, you won't have to drag it up and down the stairs."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's perfect. And you can't avoid me."

Her reaction to that really was comical. Her mouth dropped open and she froze into place. Jack tugged at her arm, and before she realized it she was standing just a foot away.

"What if you're not here?" she demanded, not quite having caught up.

"We'll work out something," he said, smoothly.

Finally, she realized how close he was. She took a step backward. "But what about the other tenants?"

"What about them?" he said, taking another step closer. This--this was kinda fun.

"They--they'll think it's preferential treatment." Another step.

"I'll just tell them it is." Sam gulped, and stepped back again, only to run into the wall. And then, and only then, did her back straighten. She looked him in the eye. He'd noticed her tendency to fight back when no other option was left.

He liked that about her.

"What if I want to ignore you?"

"I don't want you to."

Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward, into him.

"Even after I sent Rodney after you?"

He nodded.

"Even after I deleted your games?"

"Hey, you got rid of Daniel's fluke of a high score--which he kept gloating about, I might add--so I actually owe you for that one."

"Even after I re-labeled your keys?"

He shrugged. "You just multiplied all the numbers by pi and then rounded up. It's not hard."

She gaped. "You--you--" and he leaned down and kissed her, which shut her up very nicely. She was still slightly damp from the rain outside, but Jack found he didn't mind at all.

And when they took their first breather, Sam laughed and said, "I wondered why you hadn't made me change the labels back."

Jack thought he ought to be smart more often.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're A Cruel God, George Lucas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948186) by [geneeste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneeste/pseuds/geneeste)




End file.
